Life With A Godmother And Godfather
by Queen-Marauders
Summary: Sirius and Marlene, Harry's godparents, raise Harry alongside their daughter Cassiopeia as a proper pureblood and they become lord Potter-Black and lady Black, how would this upbringing Change wizarding world history, would it?


Summary

Sirius and Marlene raise Harry alongside their daughter Cassiopeia as a proper pureblood and they become lord Potter-Black and lady Black, how would this upbringing Change history, would it?

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and is all the work of beautiful JK Rowling with her characters and the first chapter written.**

* * *

31st of October 1981

It was a chilly night in and as Voldemort was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions ... Not anger ...that was for weaker souls than he ... but triumph, yes ... He had waited for this,  
he had hoped for it …

"Nice costume, mister!"

He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his pained face: Then the child turned and ran away ... Beneath The robe he fingered the handle of his wand ...

One simple movement and the child would never reach his mother ... but unnecessary, quite unnecessary ...And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last,the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet

And he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge,and steered over it ...They had not drawn the curtains; he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black-haired  
man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired boy in his blue pajamas.

Harry was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist ...A door opened and the lily entered, saying it was time for Harry to go to bed, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. James scooped up the harry and handed  
him to his wife. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning…

As James stood up and looked out the window see him coming down the secluded spot of the street.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

But what nobody else would know - apart from the two who held the covisation - was how that short mirror call altered part of history.

The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open...He was over the threshold

It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand …

He laughed before casting the curse …

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glow like lighting rods, and James Potter feel like a marionette whose strings were cut .. Voldemort heard screaming from the upper floor, trapped,  
but as long as she wassensible, she, at least, had nothing to fear …

He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in ... She had no wand upon her either ...How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded  
even for moments…

He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand ... and there she stood, the child in her arms. At the sight of him,she dropped her son into the crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as  
if this would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead …

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead —"

"This is my last warning —"

"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I'll Do anything ..."

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

Voldemort could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to finish the mall ...The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The child hadn't cried all this time.

He could stand, clutching the bars of his crib, and he looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would popup any  
moment, laughing —

He pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: He wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger. The child began to cry: It had seen that he was not James. He did not like it crying, he had never been able to stomach  
the small ones whining in the orphanage —

"Avada Kedavra!"

As he saw the spell fly but towards him after hitting the boy he Realised he was in trouble but it's a light it would seem he had nowhere to go. Spell collided with the snake faced man turning him into a pile of ash and discarded robes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius Black sat and one of the many living rooms in one of the black families manors this one in particular was located somewhere in the northern part of Britain. Thoughts racing through his mind he felt like something was wrong and can't help thinking  
of James and Lily and his godson Harry had been to see them that afternoon but he couldn't push the feeling out of his mind that something was wrong.

Just as a thought had switched to his Wife and daughter a couple of months younger than Harry sleeping peacefully upstairs his suspicions were confirmed when he heard James's voice calling from small handheld Mirror The boys have use to communicate through  
when they were younger.

Hey hey silly scrambled to fetch the mirror out of his pocket when he looked into the mirror he was meet with his best friends worried face.

" PRONGS! What is it, what's wrong?! " Sirius rushed

" Voldemort found us, Pettigrew told him " James replied and in a haste

" look whatever happens make sure that's Harry survives you and Marlene look after harry just as you promised me and lils ? " James asked through the mirror

" of course! " Sirius replied knowing that James didn't have much time left

" don't go after Pettigrew padfoot I know you and this will probably be the hardest thing you have to do stay with Harry stay with Marly and cass deal with them later and make sure to warn Alice and Frank " James added hastily

" I will don't worry prongs " Sirius replied through the mirror

" Hey Sirius….. your the best brother anyone could ask for. " James said a single tear trailing down his cheek as spook

" thanks prongs.. I .. love you mate... " both Man openly had tears rolling down my cheeks at the exchange knowing this was the end of padfoot and prongs.

" I .. love you too pads … " James finished flashing 'Sirius' a smirk just as the Exchange was finishing a green light lit up the mirror and it fell the the floor with a " clunk " as the connection was cut off and his brother fell to the floor.

Speedily Sirius picked up his wand from the table I beside him and arparted to where his fallen brother lay.

* * *

 **Please review if you want more.**  
 **  
**

 **Next chapter**

 **Sirius and Marlene fight for custody of Harry well they are trying to get Sirius a trial for being framed of the Potters deaths.**

 ****

 **Next chapter should be up soon**

 **Xxxxxx  
**


End file.
